Safiya Highmagic
Safiya is a tear-jumper able to travel across worlds and is not from Everas. She is one of the Scions of the Elder Tree. Biography Safiya is the youngest cousin to Sapphiria. As a child, she looked up to Sapphiria…but perhaps a little too much since Sapphiria’s last act before she left Aloria was to sell Safiyas soul to get back at the Highmagic family by turning their next prodigy into the very thing they all hated. Being a HIghmagic she was also banished from her family and asked her patron, the old god G’thunn, to rid her of the warlock powers that she endowed. He made a deal with her to get Sapphiria’s soul back from Sapphiria and she could be free. But being naive and not understanding how pacts and deals with old gods and warlocks she doesn't understand the magnitude of ripping the soul from one's body or how powerful Sapphiria really is. So now she is on a mission to get Sapphiria’s soul, as well as learn how to take a soul. So she has spent her time searching for Sapphiria and a way to take a soul. She also wants to somehow save Sapphiria if she can since she is family and she looked to her as an older sister. But she doesn’t know how far gone she has become since losing Harthor. Since becoming a warlock she has acquired a guide Biznip to help her along the way to find Sapphiria since he used to belong to her. Though Biznip is more like the devil on her shoulder...not always giving her the best advice...but has enough information to help her. She isn’t a very good warlock but knows she will have to strengthen herself so she can get a soul since ripping a soul from a being can also damage your own. So when she gets a chance she will scour libraries and bookstores for a way to strengthen her magic and find a way to rip a soul. Her most important downfall and secret Biznip won't tell her is... the pact she made little does she know its a trap set by the old god G’thunn and the warlocks to complete her training and become a full warlock and will never make her a wizard again since they know that the need for more power will consume her as it does with all warlocks since magic is almost like a drug to them. Everything is a choice for a warlock...but its always heavily persuaded. Safiya looks like she could be Sapphiria’s younger sister but all the Highmagics look very similar due to selective breeding. She even has the same green eye as Sapphiria..a gift of the warlock that had to be given up….for the eyes are the window to the soul and it’s a way for her patron to always be with her to see what she is doing. Though she will try to hide her green eye thinking it hideous since Highmagics only have blue eyes. Her magic isn't all green like Sapphiria’s and she cannot produce green flame because she isn't strong enough and hasn't fully given herself to the warlocks coven. She is in fact in a dark green and purple dress...the clothes of an initiate of the coven, but they are singed in areas.